


Conejo

by yokana_yanovick



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-26
Updated: 2008-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-01 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13303473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yokana_yanovick/pseuds/yokana_yanovick
Summary: Bill y Laura rememoran viejas anécdotas del pasado.





	Conejo

Laura entró en el cuarto de Bill y encendió las luces. Adoraba aquella habitación. La tenue luz ambarina de las lámparas brillaba sobre los esmaltados muebles y creaban un ambiente tan hogareño y acogedor que la hacían sentirse como en su propia casa.

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se descalzó. Bill aun tardaría un rato en llegar y sus pies y sus tacones se negaban a trabajar más de ocho horas seguidas juntos y en paz. Suspiró mientras se agachaba para coger sus zapatos y masajearse un poco sus doloridos tobillos. Estar descalza sobre aquella moqueta tan suave siempre la reconfortaba, le provocaba una sensación de libertad tan fuerte que casi rozaba lo irracional. 

Sonrió mientras aprovechaba aquellos minutos de soledad para pasearse por la habitación y observar con detenimiento todas y cada una de las estanterías de Bill. Acercó su mano a los envejecidos lomos y los acarició con suavidad, sintiendo cada una de sus hendiduras en la yema de sus dedos. Cuánto echaba de menos disfrutar de aquellas pequeñas cosas.

Iba a volver al pequeño salón para servirse una copa y amenizarse la espera cuando algo del escritorio llamó su atención. 

Era pequeño, del tamaño de su dedo índice y estaba cubierto de pelo blanco por todas partes a excepción de uno de sus extremos que terminaba en una especie de tapón de madera y del que colgaba de una pequeña cuerda marrón. Parecía un amuleto. 

Se acercó a la mesa y lo cogió con cuidado entre sus manos. Era muy suave y manejable. Acercó el pequeño objeto a su cara y lo paseó por su mejilla. Aquel suave pelaje comenzó a hacerle cosquillas y aunque dejó rozar el suave tacto contra su piel, no pudo evitar que una risa tonta se escapara de sus labios.

-¿De pequeña también te entretenías con tanta facilidad?

Laura dio un salto y se giró en dirección a la voz.

-Porque tus padres debían de estar encantados contigo… -Bill la miraba desde la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡Bill! Me asustaste…, no te he oído entrar -notó como sus mejillas empezaban a calentarse. Se sentía como una niña que había sido sorprendida haciendo una travesura.

Se acercó hasta ella y miró el amuleto que tenía entre las manos.

-Sabía que hoy se me olvidaba algo.

Laura le miró sorprendida.

-¿Eres supersticioso?

-Mas bien nostálgico -negó con la cabeza.

-¿De donde salió? –comenzó a acariciar el pelaje sedoso con el pulgar.

Él se giró hacia el escritorio y comenzó a buscar documentos en los cajones de su mesa.

–Un amigo me lo regaló hace años. 

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué? -se inclinó hacia él curiosa.

–Oh…, tonterías. 

Le vio revolver nervioso los papeles del escritorio. 

-¿Te lo regalaron en tus años de universidad? –insistió.

Bill asintió distraído.

-Déjame adivinar, ¿tal vez para tener suerte con las chicas? –rió ante la idea.

Al no obtener contestación levanto la cabeza para mirarle. Su compañero trataba de contener una mueca mientras apretaba la mandíbula. 

-¡¿Tengo razón?! –por algún motivo aquello la estimuló.

Bill soltó bufido que bien podía haber sido un sí.

Laura volvió a mirar la pequeña pata de conejo y la giró disimuladamente entre sus dedos. Era tan agradable al tacto que era difícil dejar de tocarla. Se acercó un poco más a él con actitud zalamera y preguntó con suavidad; -¿Y funcionaba?

Por primera vez desde que había comenzado a colocar su escritorio, Bill levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabes –levantó el pequeño amuleto-. Que si este pedazo de animal muerto lograba que tus encantos embaucaran a muchas muchachas –dijo con guasa.

Él la miró en silencio antes de darse la vuelta y apoyarse en su escritorio suspirando. 

–¿Esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que no vas a dejar de hacer preguntas hasta que obtengas una respuesta?, ¿verdad? –la vio ladear la cabeza y apoyar una mano en su cintura mientras le sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

-Está bien –suspiró de nuevo mientras Laura se acomodaba en el escritorio junto a él. -Lo cierto es que mis encantos jamás han embaucado a muchas personas. Sobra decir que de ese reducido grupo, el tanto por cierto de mujeres era muy bajo –le sonrió tímidamente y continuó-. Tenía un amigo bastante supersticioso en la facultad, y un buen día llegó a mi habitación con eso –señalo la pata de conejo- y se empeñó en que tenía que quedármelo. Yo ni era, ni soy nada dado a ese tipo de… rituales. Pero tanto me insistió, que lo acepté. Dos días más tarde tuvo que regresar a Tauron porque su madre se había puesto enferma. No le volví a ver más. Desde entonces lo llevo conmigo a todas partes –Bill levantó la cabeza y la vio mirarle de manera inquisitiva. 

-Es una historia entrañable, Almirante, pero no crea que no me he dado cuenta de que no ha contestado a mi pregunta.

–No se te escapa una, ¿eh? –no pudo evitar reírse-. Supongo que mi buen amigo James tenía razón.

-¿En que te hacía falta un empujón? 

-¿Con esta cara? –contestó burlón-. Por supuesto. 

-¿Con esa personalidad? –replicó mientras sacudía la cabeza sonriendo-. Lo dudo. 

Bill la miró entrecerrando los ojos, y por sorpresa, le quito el amuleto de las manos. 

–Creo que este cacharro está haciendo mella en usted, señora Presidenta.

A Laura se le escapó una carcajada.

Él acarició el pelaje suave y sonrió –Al poco conocí a una hermosa joven de la que me enamoré y que curiosamente me correspondió. Entonces pensé que era el hombre más afortunado de las doce colonias. Años más tarde me casé con ella, así que… -la miró a los ojos- quizá sea verdad que este trozo de animal muerto me da suerte.

Ella alzó las cejas -Yo no lo desestimaría, Bill. Recuerda que eres uno de los pocos centenares de humanos que quedan rondando por el espacio. 

-Eso es totalmente cierto –asintió.

Laura miró su reloj de pulsera y se levantó del escritorio. –Dentro de un par de días es la celebración de las Doce Colonias, y aun tengo asuntos que resolver –se apoyó en su brazo para calzarse los zapatos-. Espero verte allí.

-Iré. Hay una mujer a la que quiero sacar a bailar –y aunque sus palabras sonaron a chanza no había nada de incierto en ellas.

Laura se dirigió hacia la puerta sonriendo, y mientras andaba alzó la voz para que pudiera oírla. 

–Espero que tengas suerte -dijo divertida-. ¡Ah! Y Almirante –antes de salir por la escotilla se giró para mirarle-. No se olvide de llevar el amuleto. Quizá esa noche consiga algo más que un baile… 

Laura desapareció del cuarto antes de que Bill pudiera asimilar la información.

***


End file.
